A Very Hyperactive Doctor
by X.X.Lu.X.X
Summary: The Doctor gets hyper ;


Rose wandered through the corridors of the Tardis. She had been woken up by the sound of banging and whooping. She had woken up alone and only God knew what the Doctor was doing. She kept walking until she came to the entrance to the console room. She peeked round the corner, and her eyes widened.

The Doctor was dancing about on top of the console, and he had his pinstriped boxers on his head. His Sonic Screwdriver was behind his ear and there was a puddle of chocolate on the floor.

Rose walked into the console room, "Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor didn't notice or hear her. He continued to dance on top of the console. Rose looked around the console room and found several empty bags of sugary sweets lying on the floor. Rose groaned. He was hyper.

It was always a very bad thing when the Doctor got hyper. He acts like a three year old. One time when they had gone back to London to visit Jackie, he had eaten too many sugary donuts, and dressed the neighbour's dog in a Santa suit and went round the street singing Jingle Bells. It had been July. In the end, Rose had ended up tying him to his bed to get him to stay still.

"ROSE!"

The Doctor screaming her name brought her out of her reverie. He had jumped down and was staring at her in the face, grinning like the crazy person he was. As he came closer to her, she found chocolate smudges around his mouth and on his forehead.

"Doctor, what have you been eating?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. The Doctor rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way, "Well, off the top of my head," he patted his head, "Three sugary donuts, four packs of sugary sweets, two jars of marmalade, a bottle of chocolate sauce, one bottle of cola, five packs of Skittles and ten packets of Smarties," he said.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "You ate all that in one hour?" she asked. The Doctor nodded proudly, "Yep!" he said, popping the P. Suddenly, the Tardis started playing loud music. The Doctor's face lit up, "C'mon Rose! Lets dance!" he said excitedly. He grabbed Rose's hand and spun her round the console room. Rose grimaced as she stepped in the puddle of chocolate. As he spun her round, he began to feel dizzy. He stopped spinning her and fell down, "Doctor fall down!" he cried. Rose rolled her eyes and helped him up.

"Rose!" he cried, as if he had just spotted her, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself when you fell down?" he asked. Rose looked at him confused. She was about to reply but the Doctor cut her off, "Chocolate! I want chocolate!" he cried, and ran off towards the kitchen.

Rose followed him. She checked her watch, it was half seven. She wondered how long he had been up. She entered the kitchen and found him stuffing his face with chocolate. She rushed up to him and pulled it away. "NOOOO!" he cried. "Doctor! You're hyper! It's not a good thing when you're hyper. Now, go and sit down," she told him.

The Doctor sighed melodramatically, "Okay…" he said, "Partypooper" he mumbled afterwards, and left the kitchen. Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She picked up the bits of chocolate from the floor and put them in the bin. She wiped her hands on her silk dressing gown and left the room.

As she was walking back towards her and the Doctor's bedroom, she heard loud laughing coming from a room at the end of the corridor. She groaned and stormed towards it. She opened the door and found the Doctor bouncing up and down on a bouncy castle with a packet of Skittles in his hand. The Skittles were flying everywhere.

"WHEEE!"

Rose sighed and walked over to the bouncy castle. "Doctor!" she yelled. The Doctor stopped bouncing and looked at her, he had a goofy grin on his face. "Rose! Come and join me!" he said. Rose shook her head, "Doctor, I'm tired," she said. The Doctor laughed, "How can you be tired?" he asked. Rose raised an eyebrow, "Well… it's twenty to eight in the morning, for a start," she said. The Doctor grinned, "I know! Come and join me! This should wake you up!" he said.

Rose smiled a little and kicked off her fluffy slippers. She took the Doctor's hand and jumped up onto the bouncy castle.

"Are ya having fun Rose? Are ya?" he asked excitedly. Rose grinned and nodded, "Yeah! But, where did you get this bouncy castle from?" she asked. The Doctor shrugged, "Found it," he said. He grabbed Rose's hands and began to fling her about. Rose squealed when he put her over his shoulder.

They continued bouncing until they were puffed out. They collapsed against the wall of the bouncy castle. Rose leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder, trying to get her breath back. "Doctor?" she asked. He looked down at her, "Yeah?" She looked into his eyes, "Are you still hyper?"

The Doctor thought for a minute, "No," he said finally, "I don't think so," he smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her softly. They pulled back and grinned at each other. The Doctor pulled Rose on top of him, "You know… Martha and Jack are gonna be gone for another couple of hours. We could…" he said with a wink. Rose smiled and laughed softly, "I'd love to, but I've got to tidy up the mess that **you** made in the console room," she said, "But… maybe later," she said. She kissed him passionately, before getting off of him and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Rose had finished tidying up the console room and was heading back to the bedroom to get some more sleep. She opened the door and her eyes widened. The Doctor was bouncing up and down on the bed. On the bedside table, was a bottle of cola and a packet of Skittles. Rose groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Here we go again,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Written by Louise as a Christmas present for Ninewood. 

Merry Christmas!!


End file.
